have you heard about ginny and hermione?
by potter4life
Summary: well its a rhr and a gh storey there in there last year at hogwarts (ginnys secondlast) they go through this year only to become fathers mothers get married some might even have more then one kid..rating may change with futher chapters.
1. Surprize Surprize!

Chapter two disclaimer I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with it!  
  
A/n plz read and review plz my story (  
  
Thinking/talking  
  
Surprise surprise Harry was over for the summer this year he was actually their at the weasleys ealer too he was guessing for a party for his birthday this year an actual birthday party the first one in all his 16 well almost 17 years of his life.  
  
Later on that day Harry, Ginny ,Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were out in the quidditch pitch playing a game of quidditch. Hermione of course protested but gave in a 3 on 3 game Harry and Ron as captions Ginny and Fred on Harry's team and George and hermione of course on Ron's team.  
  
They where halfway through there game Harry's team in the lead by 20 points when mrs.weasley called them all in for lunch mrs.weasley had made them all sandwiches all different types too like ham and cheese, smoked turkey with honey mustered, and some orange juse too to quench there thirst.  
  
Before they all went back out side to finis there game mrs.weasley had called Ginny, Ron, Fred and George over to quickly too talk in the living room about Harry's surprise birthday party.  
  
"Ok Ginny you will lead Harry over in to the back yard around 6:00 ok dear to not raise any suspicion "  
  
"Ok mum I'll ask him to talk a walk with me after dinner mum so we can talk and stuff before we come back here that will give you guys enough time to get every thing ready before we come back" Ginny said in a very low whisper so not to let Harry know what was going on.  
  
They all walked back to the pitch and finished off their game by dinnertime with Harry's team winning by 10 points.  
  
"Wow that was a really close game wasn't it?"  
  
Yes it was Harry pretty close only if I saved that last quaffle then it would have been a tie!" Ron said  
  
Ginny who had just caught up with Harry at that moment and just piped up.  
  
"Harry I was.uh wondering if... maybe if u wanted to take a walk with me after dinner?" Ginny said while blushing a deep shade of scarlet  
  
"Sure Ginny I'd love to" while blushing a little and making his cheeks going a little pink.  
  
Ron, hermione, fred and George just smiled at the sight of them Ron and hermione have known for a little while that Harry and Ginny had both liked each other for a while but Fred and George on the other hand are a little dense on that subject.  
  
They all sat in the back yard to eat to day now that they had a lot of people over that day, mrs.weasley had asked bill and charley to set up the tables and the girls to set up the cutlery and Harry and Ron too do the plates while Fred and George put the table covers on and mrs.weasley put dinner on the table.  
  
Molly, Arthur, bill, charley, Fred, George, Ron, hermione, Ginny and Harry all sat down at the table to eat the honey glazed ham mashed potatoes with gravy and corn on the cob that mrs.weasley had prepared for them to eat, every one was talking Fred and George where talking about there joke shop and what else to come up with next of course, Ginny, Ron and hermione where talking in low voices about some thing or other and molly and aruther where talking too but count hear, Harry was feeling a little low in sprits because he though everyone had forgotten his birthday, Harry just sat there sort of poking at his food and sort of eating it aswell  
  
Harry just sat there thinking one something unexspected popped in to his mind,and of all people too rons little sister ginny but he haddent told ron or any one but harry had the hugest crush on her some could even say that harry loves ginny weasley.  
  
"hmm,I wounder if ginny realy dose like me?  
  
Should I kiss her? What would her brothers do?  
  
O god she is so beautiful,she like a godess!"  
  
Harry haddent relized it but he had a huge smile on his face and started staring at ginny for the longest time but what haddent notices was that ginny had the same look on her face and was staring at him strait in to he emreld greed eyes ,everyone was staring at them and trying to get there attetion to come out of there little dream world!  
  
"oi! Harry you in there?"  
  
"harry? Time to come back to reailty!"  
  
fred and geroge where trying to get his attion ,fred knocking on the top of his head and geroge lighly slaping the sides of his face!  
  
"wuh? Huh...? What the heack?"  
  
"oi,fred hs come too, harry where'd you off to la la land?"  
  
"what no! I was just hu..."  
  
just then ginny and ron had come to where fred geroge and harry where siting at the other end of the table questing harry,he was glade that ginny and ron had come along and started talking to him.  
  
"oi,harry what happened to you?,you and ginny both dazed of sort of at like the same time it was almost like you two had something going on there,but like that would happen right harry?!"  
  
"ha ha ha...right ron"  
  
harry said kind of uneasey and blushing a bright red almos the sam red as the gryffindor 's coulers harry wasent too sure how ron would take it if him and ginny did ge to gether and harry was so nervous at that moment too because everyone but ginny was banbarding him with questions,but ginny came to his rescue to save him from all the questions they would be wanting to ask him.  
  
"hey harry are we going to go for that walk or stand her all night?"  
  
"ya we are going,no I wount want to stand here all night because my feed would go numb wount yours?  
  
"you have a point harry"  
  
"see you guys later"  
  
ginny and harry left the yard to take a walk by the lake that is near by there quaint little home harry liked it here though but he liked it best when he was with ginny alone with her was the best too though because he could actually talk to her with out her brothers bugging them!  
  
Harry liked it by the lake too it was a nice day so far but he wished some one would have wished him a happy birthday at least though but being with ginny was the best that he could think of too.  
  
"umm...ginny? Do you want to stay and sti by the lake and watch the sunset?.. of corse you don't have to if you don't want too1"  
  
"o harry I'd love too but it's a little damp here but it's the berfect spot hold on harry I'll be right back"  
  
"ok ginny"  
  
ginny went to an old tree trunk that has hollowed out and grabed a banket she came back with it and set it on the ground for her and harry to sit on as they watched the sun set in the evening sky.  
  
They both layed down on the blanket looking at the sky at all the pinks oranges and blues in the sky They stayed there silent for quite some time the sun was almost down but you could still see some pinks still but the sky had turned a dark blue and the stars had come out of there hiding too.  
  
All of a sudden harry piped up.  
  
"you know ginny I like spending time with you like this it's so peaceful with out your brothers"  
  
"love spending time with you too harry,yes it is it's kind of funny if you think about it they way they banbarded you with all those questions when you went in to your own little world there but I cant say much my self"  
  
"ya it is"  
  
they both looked at each other harry looking in too her deep warm loving cholete brown eyes and ginny in to harrys mysterions caring warm emreled green eyes their faces inching there faces closer and closer but then ginny looked at her watch it was 6:25!  
  
"o harry look at the time its almost 6:30 we better start heading back!"  
  
"ya sure ginny"  
  
harry feeling a little shut down but still happy with ginny by his side harry picked up the blanket and folded it up again and placed it in to the old hollowed out tree trunk,they both walked back to the house but be for entering the back yard harry grabed ginnys are be for entering.  
  
"you know ginny I do really like you do know that don't you?"  
  
"you do harry?"  
  
"yes I do! I do any thing for a goddess like you"  
  
"o harry that's soo sweet"  
  
just then harry pulled her closer to him and giving her a nice long loving kiss just as ron fred and the rest of the family oppend the geat door to surprise harry on his birthday but they got one as well.  
  
SURPIZE!....  
  
They all went seilent at the seen at the geat door molly arther bill and charley all extreamly hapy they have noticed harry had really liked ginny but didn't exspect harry to do anything like this yet!  
  
~~~**~~~MEANWHILE~~**~~~  
  
while harry and ginny where on there little walk the rest of the Wesley clan had organized a surprise party for harry professon lupin and professor dumbledor had come too and hagrid but they were coming at 6:00 but till then she had the rest of the family doing decorations fred and geroge where in charge of that bill charley and arther where getting the tables set up right and the harrys presents out in the back yard by that time molly had just finished icing the cake in gold and red the gryffindor coulers  
  
and every one was there the professors and hagrid had just arrived and they where I little late but so where ginny and harry just then they herd harry and ginny at the geat door talking ron fred and geroge ran quitly to the door to surprise the but what they didn't expect was harry and ginny kissing  
  
ron was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at the look on his brothers face's rons face was starting to turn red fred and geroge on the other had where shaking wit fury and lafter at ginny and harry had finaly brok apart to find everyone looking at them as harry looked at rons face and the twins face's he count help but burst out laughing.  
  
"you...know...harry..i.. would ...have killed ... you ..if .. you wherent... so good to ..my little... sister ... by .. now if it was any other guy"ron said while gasping for breth between the lafter  
  
the rest of the guests burstout laughing as well at the look of shoke and uter disbelief on there face's harry and ginny had made their way over to the table where harry was quite surprised too see was in his houner of turning 17 this year and they were all surprised to see them kissing at the garden gate.  
  
"happy birthday harry dear"mrs.weasley had wished him  
  
same with the rest of the weasley clan and his professors and long time family friends  
  
"oi, harry we had hoped to surprise you at the geaat there but I think you ended up surprising us all in stead" said fred and george  
  
ginny and harry laghed a little uneasley they weren't sure on how to react or say anything at that matter that petucler moment in time.  
  
Just then mrs.weasley had come in with harrys cake with 2 parkles and 15 candles in the cake everyone was singing happybirthday to harry when mrs.weasley put the cake down on the table to reviel that it was a snitch with red wings en stead of gold but the body of the snitch was gold.  
  
"make a wish harry" ginny and ron said together  
  
"come on harry I want some of your cake!" ron of corse was thinking with his stomic  
  
harry thought for a moment and made his wish in his mind  
  
"I wish ginny is to be my girl" harry thought to himself as he blew out the candles,harry looked at ginny as he did blow out his candles and both ginny and dumbledor noticed this ginny blushed and dumbledor though he's just like his father in was espicaly with that twinkle.  
  
Harry had cut the cake so that everyone had a sizeable amout and they all ate the cake hagrid had come over to harry to give him a big gint like hug but be for hagrid new what was happening harry and actually knocked hagrid down!  
  
"hagrid I do belive we have you on the ground? Or is that just harry knocking you down?" dumbledor cuckled at the sight of them like that.  
  
Fred geroge ron and monny had come in to the comic sight of hagrid on the groun with harry siting on top of him.  
  
Fred and geroge chimed in "hey harry are you going to open you presents?"  
  
"o ya I will in a second I just want to have a word with monny for a second"  
  
mony and harry moved out of ear shot from the group so not to let them know well only monny at the moment.  
  
"moony,I was just um..well wourding if theres any heirlooms that was left behind from my mum and dad?  
  
"im not sur harry but I can find out I think the might have but them in a vault for save keepings till you where older?"  
  
"ok,moony can you find out for me and keep me posted on it?"  
  
"sure thing harry,and howbout we get back to the group because fred and geroge look like there going to dive in to your persent if you don't get back there soon"  
  
"right lets get back" harry and moony made there way back to the the group just as fred started picking up the presents to try and open it to see all what harry had gotten from all of his friends and family.  
  
"and what do you think you are doing,fred droped the present shoked that harry had come back soo soon and chatch him in the act of trying to opwn his presents!"  
  
"nothing harry just wanted to see what you got there that's all harry"  
  
"all rite there lets get this thing craking then?"  
  
harry madehis way to one of the presnts monny had given him and too his surprise it was a crate jus t like the one that held the snitch bludger and the quaffle at hogwarts, and to harrys surprise it was but it was verry tattered set and there was a note in it too.  
  
Harry:  
  
Happy birthday! Heres the quidditch balles that have been in the potter family sence you great great uncle hermies he was a quidditch star back in the 1920's I'll be sending you a book soon too on all of the potter's history through the ages.  
  
Happy birthday again harry  
  
Moony  
  
"wow thanks mony I can't wait too see that book soon"  
  
next harry picked up a verry small thin pagage harry was very couris about this one he did'nt know whay but he felt like he new what it was but how he count say.  
  
Harry opened the pageg to find a thin whit gold chain a heart at the othere end he soon found out that it was a locket with the evens family crest on it he looked in side to find james his dad holding him and lily one side and the other was emty for hem to give to a girl and put there picture in there some day,harry new rite away who he wanted to give it too but didn't know how she would act or even say!  
  
The next pagage was from ron but it was really thin,hmm he thought to him self and gave ron a questing look ron just sat there gave him a sime a told him to open it to his surprise it was a givt setivakit for windora's jewlers shp in hogesmade ron would have to came and check it out with him some time,he gave ron a look like whats is this for look and ron just smiled when fred or gerog have a prank in play and winked at ron as he looked at his little sister.  
  
The next one was from hermione and to his surprise it wasent a book of any sort well I might be because it was a really odd shape and as harry opened it he was looking at to small mirroirs like what sirus had given him be for to talk to him be for he died that is but with these ones they were gold and red like the gryffindor coulers  
  
The next gift was from mr. And mrs.weasley it was a yellow-gold cloack with a deep red covering to the sholders that made the gold stand out and his eyes looked like emrelds at that moment like a light green spakling in the moon light and the clasp on the cloack was of old celtic wit its spirling into nowhere in pituclar ,it was beautiful and it really brough out his feachers a lot more too.  
  
The next one was from hagrid and to his surprise it was pickes with holes harry was kind of worried about what it was but then he woun't have to because dumbledoor wount let him give him anything that may be a thet to him or the stundent body as harry took off the lid from the box he found himself to face with a small black doog that looked like a grim but a pup but it reminded him of siris wit its shaggy exteriour  
  
Wow hagrid what is it ? a dog just a normal dog like fang but this one I thought looked kinda fimaler and thouight u would love him when I saw him in London harry laughed at the coment .  
  
"harry what are you going to call him?" ginny ,hermione and ron had asked at the same time  
  
and with out a thout he had said padfoot hid godfathers nick name when he was in school  
  
"he looks like him too" ron had said with a little concerin in his eyes toward harry but waved it away befor anyone noticed.  
  
The next one was from bill and charley had handed him a small long box with his own name on it he open'd the box to find a clock hand with his own picture on it the only ones that new about this was their perents they had thought to make him a part of the weasley family for real  
  
"wow guys I don't know what to say"  
  
"well harry dear your now a part of the family"  
  
"well I guess I always was from the start"laughed harry  
  
the next present was from the twins they had given him an advanced copy of one of there new jokes they had given him a box witch read land's in the halls! Harry laghed at this he rembered when they had chamered the onw hall to be a swamp for two weeks striat  
  
"you guys finaly finshed it and manged to put in into a box eh guys?"  
  
"ya we sure did it took us a while to figure it out we had a jungle in our apartment for a week till we could get it down and in a box" the laughed  
  
the next one was a nother small pacage harry opened it too reveil a ring of gold that was like a muggle mood ring but when he pit it on it turned a bright red couler as he looked at ginny abd blushed a deep red as the red on his new clock and ginny turned the same couler as her hair as harry gave her a hug.  
  
They all started say good bye's and good nights till there was only harry and ginny left in the back yard "um ginny can I talk to you about ealer?"  
  
"ya sure harry whats on your mind?"  
  
"well that kiss really I was thinking on how to ask you this ealer but this is as goo a tim as any"  
  
"what do you want to ask me harry?"  
  
"well um...... I uh would like it a lf you uh....would be my girlfriend? Harry aside being verry neverious at this.  
  
"harry I would love too" ginny smiled with a glow about her as she said this.  
  
They made their way back to the house as they climbed the stairs to ginny and rons room the stoped at ginnys door and they kissed and said goodnight as ginny relutly went in to her room for the night and harry made his way up to ron's room for the night harry quickly got changed in to his pj's and sliped in to the bed on the floor where he was sleeping. 


	2. picnick and straberries

The next day Ron had actually jumped on Harry to wake him up because Ginny and Harry hadn't actually got up to thee house till one in the morning.  
  
"Harry mate wake up boy never thought I'd see the day I would wake Harry up before me?  
  
"No kidding Ron, come on lets go get Ginny and hermione and we can head down for breakfast"  
  
"Ok let's go then, last one down to the girls room has to do snape's laundry"  
  
"Ya and that will be you! Ron"  
  
The boys ran down the stairs running past Fred and George's room knocking George down past Percy's room and Harry made it in the last second to beat Ron to Ginny and hormone's room.  
  
The both buckled under with the loss of breath they both leaned against the door to catch there breathe.  
  
When they had finally done so they knocked on the door.  
  
"Ginny? Are you up yet?" Harry asked waiting out side the door for an answer.  
  
"Are you up too hermi?" Ron had asked giving herm a pet name from him  
  
Ginny and hermione had come to the door both dressed in denim jean skirts with a low back strapless top witch snapped up in the back behind thire necks and a long sleeve zip up jacket wit a color.  
  
"Wow" both Harry and Ron had said at the same time as seeing them in matching outfits the only thing that was different was that Ginny's out fit was died pink and hermione's a powder blue.  
  
"You guys like it? "Both Ginny and hermione had asked them.  
  
"Ya I do love it its just...um.well amazing!"  
  
"Thanks" both the girls, said as the blushed a deep shade of pink.  
  
Ginny walked over to Harry and held his hand as they walked down the stairs to the living room to sit and talk till breakfast is done. Ginny and Harry walked to the couch and sat at one end their hands still interlocked together, hermione and Ron came down about 10 minutes later after their little makeout session.  
  
"Took you guys long enough!" both Ginny and Harry said as they tried too snuffle their laughter.  
  
As they looked at Ron and hermione, hermione's lipstick was on Ron and all over their faces they looked like muggle clowns at that moment.  
  
"Ron you might want to wash your face off because you have lipstick all over you face you too herm" both Harry and Ginny said simultaneously.  
  
Mrs.weasley soon was calling everyone down for breakfast Harry Ginny hermione and Ron (both still has the clown look) where first at the table before even Fred and George bill and charley where next as they all ate and the twins where laughing at Ron and hermione because they had lipstick all over there faces still.  
  
"Looks like we might be having a wedding soon George"  
  
"I think so too Fred maybe even a double wedding Fred"  
  
They both burst out laughing at the looks on Harry Ginny hermione and Ron's faces  
  
"Guys were just joking its NOT like you guys would actually do that!"  
  
Everyone laughed at the twins comment. Everyone finished off their breakfast and cleared the tables and cleaned the dishes as the couples made their way out to the back yard Ginny and Harry over to the mini forest over to the right far side of the grounds and hermione and Ron over to the pond under the weeping willow tree Ron sitting by the edge of the pond up against the tree with hermione laying on his lap.  
  
Harry and Ginny on the other hand where in the middle of the mini forest Harry had planed a picnic for him and her there was a beach lounge chair and a full course meal for them Harry sat on the chair as Ginny went and sat right on top of him.  
  
"So Mr. potter what do you have planed for me today?"  
  
"Well Miss.weasley you will just have to find out won't you?"  
  
"I guess I will won't I Harry?" Ginny said with a mischievous smile  
  
Ginny then planted a nice big wet one on harry's lips unlike hermione though Ginny wasn't wearing lipstick so he won't have the clown face like hermione and Ron he laughed to him self as e started kissing Ginny more deeply and hungrily.  
  
They broke apart only for a moment to catch their breath just to see Fred and George peering through the trees at them and giggling Harry then put an islgen charm around them so that the twins count see what they where doing.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Hermione and Ron where talking about their fucer and what the want to do and stuff Ron of course wanted to be the keeper for the chuddy cannons hermione wanted to be a teacher at a school.  
  
Some way along the line they had started talking about marriage  
  
"Ron would you ever want to get married some day?"  
  
"Maybe I don't know I'll just have to wait and see what happens"  
  
"What about you moni? Do you?"  
  
"Ya I always have wanted too some day maybe after hogwarts or something"  
  
"What about kids? Do you want them as well?"  
  
"Yes Ron I've always wanted kids at max though I'd want 4 two girls and two boys but that what I hope for u never know what you will end up with till it comes"  
  
"Ya that's for sure, I hope to get married soon though but not quite yet"  
  
As Ron looked at hermione with a longing loving look on his face that said that he wanted hermione to be his wife some day soon.  
  
Harry and Ginny had a similar conversation with stuff like kids quidditch and what they might want to do after schools done.  
  
Ginny brought up the conversation of marriage and stuff their dream weddings too.  
  
"Ginny what do you think I you ever did get married any time soon what would your wedding be like?"  
  
"Hmm. i'm not quite sure but I'd have orcids as my bouquet and have the coloers as a powder blue and a off tone mauve color and my dress a long flowing dress no sleeves strapless corset type train like back small matiral roses on the back and gems all over the front with white gloves up to my elbows.  
  
There would be roses on every table and candle in those glass covers floating on top of every table snow-white doves released when we left, we'd be in a high arched chapel"  
  
"Wow that's beautiful Ginny that would be like the perfect wedding of all time every girl will what that wedding if they found out about this dress of yours"  
  
"Um. Ginny you hungry?"  
  
"Ya a little"  
  
"Want some strawberries with wiped cream?"  
  
"O ya I love strawberries how did you know?"  
  
"A little pixy told me," Harry said with a little laugh  
  
Ginny laughed at harry's little joke and obviously Harry did his homework. She just can't figure out who had told him.  
  
Harry was glad at some points that Ginny had brothers but then with others she was scared to have 6 brothers pound on you at once, but the funny thing was that Harry potter THE Harry potter was scared of the Weasley brothers.  
  
Man some times Ron can be a complete prat about stuff like that or not even notice at all or deny the whole thing even though that re really dose "like" the person (hermione in petuclar).  
  
The two of them stat their feeding each other strawberries with wiped cream to each other for the longest time too. 


	3. bed room surpize

Soon after they where all called in for dinner Mrs.Weasley had made a wonderful dinner because it was their last night at the burrow before they all went back to school again.  
  
They all ate and were happy with each other too but just sad too go back but Mrs.Weasley had a surprise for Harry.  
  
Since Percy's room had been empty for a while now and wont come back home Mrs.Weasley thought it would be perfect for Harry to move in too.  
  
Though she would have to talk to Dumbledor about him moving in with them permanently.  
  
Later on that night before they all went to bed Mrs.Weasley made a little announcement.  
  
"Harry I have a little surprise for you, you know since a little while ago no this was Percy's room well me and aruther have been talking but how would you like your own room here?"  
  
"Wow really? Me. Have my own room here? Can do what ever I want with it, wow I'm not sure what to say I'm so happy though.  
  
"Well why don't you go take a look at it? It's a cross from Ginny's room.  
  
Harry thought to him self-good this is just perfect now all I have to do is ask Ginny to marry me and life will be perfect!  
  
Hart thought to him self as he went up the stairs to HIS new room to check it out with Ginny beside him with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Of just the thought of Harry being just across the hall from her at all times.  
  
As they entered the room there was quidditch stuff all around the room snitches on a baby blue background for wallpaper, desk a bookshelf a row of hooks for his cloaks and his broom and even a crate with his very own quidditch balls.  
  
Harry just sat there amazed at what the Weasley's did for him and wasn't even their kid but he would be some day soon.  
  
Soon every one left the room after looking in and checking it out, the only people left in the room was Harry and Ginny sitting on Harry's bed talking.  
  
"You like it Harry?"  
  
"Ya I do it's. Well. Amazing!"  
  
"Good cause I did your room"  
  
"You did"  
  
"Ya, I figured that since you like quidditch so much that I'd do a quidditch theme for your room and I added a little surprise to your closet" Ginny said as she grinned slyly.  
  
"Ya, and what might that be?"  
  
Ginny just grinned  
  
"Why don't you take a look?"  
  
"Only if you come with me, gin bear"  
  
Ginny giggled at Harry's pet name for her.  
  
"Ok Harry"  
  
Harry and Ginny walked the little ways to the closed but what Harry didn't know was that they would be walking in to a privet bathroom for him and Ginny only.  
  
They walked in to the closet to see many shelves hangers robes bath robes closes that actually fit him and even a secret compartment for his own privet use that would have a password to get in.  
  
Ginny walked in to the bath room with Harry walking behind her staring in aw at the room in his closet they both walked in to a huge bath room that liked both her room and Harry's to just by the closet in the bath room there was a old Victorian bath tub with the high backs many different taps all around it was also big enough to have about 6 people in it at once a shower at the other end a old classic makeup table for Ginny to do her back up and a sink with a huge mirror for Harry with his own medicine chest with all different types of gels bandages shavers shaving cream and tooth brushes and tooth paste.  
  
"Wow Ginny you did all this..."  
  
"Ya, I did. With a little help of course from mom, moms the only one that knows about the bathr room and no one else will she thinks its good though she's actually thinking of making another bath room "  
  
"Really that's cool that way every one wont be fighting to get the bath room first"  
  
"Ya but we don't have to worry about that"  
  
Harry yawned a bit and his eyes stated to get droopy and he felt drowsy he wanted to stay up still and just hold Ginny with him for a little while longer but he could keep his eyes open any more.  
  
"Well I best be getting to bed now its getting late and we need to get up eailer to go back to school"  
  
"Ya "Ginny said as she yawned  
  
"Good-night gin bear"  
  
"Night Hercules"  
  
They both headed to their separate rooms and both crawled in to be in their beds.  
  
Later on that night there was a thunder storm lightning crashed by Ginny's room it scared the dickens out of her she was always scared of thunder storms she won't be able to sleep now if only Harry was there to comfort her she would be ok.  
  
She silently slipped out of bed and thought the closet passageway to Harry's room with her nightgown clinging to her every curve she slipped though Harry's closet door and over to Harry's bed she slightly pulled back the curtains around him and shook him gently.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Can I sleep with you, I cant sleep and the storms scaring me"  
  
"Of course Ginny come on"  
  
Harry slid back a bit as Ginny crawled in to bed with him and under the covers with him. This was a feeling he'd never for get or a night like come on Ginny crawling in bed with him scared and him being her hero.  
  
Her pulled the curtains back in to place as her wrapped his arm protective around Ginny as they both fell asleep together. 


End file.
